


Welding

by Luvinjrandsmoke



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinjrandsmoke/pseuds/Luvinjrandsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What Are You Doing Ianto?” “Welding, Jack.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, Do you think Ianto would've died if I ran the show.

The Hub was eerily quiet as Jack emerged from his office to find all the others had left for the night. He had been resting his back in his bunk after a particularly bad spasm hit it and that was only after some intense persuasion from Ianto to lie down.

He started wandering about trying to find out where Ianto had disappeared to and finally found him in the autopsy theatre with an arc welder and mask working on the railing along the top of it. 

Upon hearing heavy falling footsteps, Ianto stopped after his final pass of the wand onto the metal railing junction and turned off the welder machine.

“What are you doing, Ianto?”

“Welding, Jack.”

“I can see. Why are you?”

“Owen was complaining about the railing having a crack in it. And, also over the need to patch us up if we fall in leaning on it.”

“He would, wouldn’t he?” Jack mused, rubbing his sore back and pondering what his Medic would think about how it got there. “Did he ask about how it happened?”

“No, he didn’t,” Ianto answered back. “I am almost finished. How about I give you a massage after I am done…to make up for the tender back I gave you.”

“I’ll see you in forty-five, Ianto.”

“Make it one hour. There are still a couple of cracks in it.”

“Ianto?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Where are the others?”

“They disappeared after you went down into your bunk.”

“Did you…?”

“Yes, they know to have their mobiles on.”

With a curt nod, Jack headed back to his office slowly wincing every so often as he took a step.


End file.
